


Prosthetic Words

by gloryasme



Series: Prosthetic [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Crime Fighting, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Families of Choice, Happy Ending, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 2 Rewrite, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Reader is Tony Stark's Daughter, Reader is a Child, Reader-Insert, Series, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: “Why would he hide something like this?” She whimpers. “Papa’s used to doing thing’s alone,” (Y/n) shrugged. “I guess he thought no one would miss him.” Pepper stared at the young girl in shock. They stood in silence for a while, contemplating just what exactly they could do.





	1. Communication

“Mr Stark, could we pick up now where we left off? Mr Stark. Please.” The senator sighs. (Y/n) was beside Pepper during this meeting, Tony vs the government about his suit, six months after the shit feast with Obadiah.

 

“Yes dear?” Tony replies, turning from the girls to the senator. “Can I have your attention?” the senator asks. “Absolutely.” Tony replied. “Do you or do you not possess a specialised weapon?” the senator asks. “I do not.”

 

“You do not?”

 

“I do not. Well, it depends on how you define the word weapon.” Tony you fucking con-man. “The Ironman weapon.” The senator sighs. “My device does not fit that description.” Tony says. “Well… How would you describe it?” the senator asks. “I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator.”

 

“As…?”  
  
“It’s a high-tech prosthesis. That is… That is… That’s actually the most apt description I can make of it.” Even Tony didn’t know what the suit is. “It’s a weapon, it’s a weapon, Mr Stark.” The senator sighs. “Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen-.”

 

“My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America.” The senator cut in, “Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending or what state you’re in. You can’t have it.” Tony snapped. “Look, I’m not expert-.”

 

“In prostitution? Of course not, you’re a senator, come on.” The press chuckled. Tony’s eyes meet Pepper’s and she shakes her head. ‘No?’ he mouths. “I’m no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I’d now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor.” The senator ignored Tony. “Let the record reflect that I observed Mr Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance.” Tony quipped.

 

“Absolutely. I’m no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You’re the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let’s just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we’re here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it’s a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I’d love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain’t Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Ironman. God bless America.”

 

A few people clapped.

 

“That is well said, Mr Hammer.” The senator says. “The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber.” The senator sounded so dead inside. “Rhodey? WHAT?” Tony turned in his seat and stood to shake Rhodey’s hand. “Hey buddy, didn’t expect to see you here.” He says. “Look, it’s me, I’m here. Deal with it. Let’s move on.” Rhodey replies.

 

“I just-.”

 

“Drop it.”

 

“Alright, I’ll drop it.”

 

“I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, complied by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page fifty-seven, paragraph four?” the senator asks. “You’re requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?” Rhodey questions. “Yes sir.”

 

“It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner.” Rhodey argues. “I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read-.”

 

“You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summery of my final-.”

 

“Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you.”

 

“Very well. As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests. I did however, go on to summarise that the benefits of Ironman far outweigh these liabilities and that it would be in our interest-.”

 

“That’s enough Colonel,”

 

“-to fold Mr Stark-.”

 

“That’s enough.”

 

“-into the existing chain of command, Senator.”

 

“I’m not a joiner, but I’ll consider Secretary of Defence, if you ask nice.” Tony cut in, making the crowd laugh. “We can amend the hours a little bit.”

 

“I’d like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that’s connected to your report.” The senator moves on.  I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time.” Rhodey replied. “With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we’d be very grateful. Let’s have the images.”

 

Rhodey sighs. “Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr Stark’s suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground, indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational.”

 

“Hold on a second buddy. Let me see something here.” Tony sets up his phone to connect with the screen showing the pictures “Boy, I’m good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let’s see what’s really going on.” Tony says. “If you will direct your attention to said screens, I believe that’s North Korea.” In the video the suit stands and falls, not very operational. “Iran.”

 

This suit can fly. For all of five seconds before crashing, judging by the smoke, probably on fire. Justin is by the screen, trying to find the off switch. “No grave threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?” Yep, it’s a video of Justin Hammer. With a suit. Again that really doesn’t work. “Justin, you’re on TV. Focus up.” The on screen Justin curses as the machine goes out of control and the real time Justin turns the screen off.

 

“Wow. Yeah, I’d say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, twenty.” Tony says. “I’d like to point out that that test pilot survived.” Justin asserts. “I think we’re done is the point that he’s making. I don’t think there’s any reason-.”

 

“The point is, you’re welcome, I guess.” Tony cut in. “For what?” The senator asks. “Because I’m your nuclear deterrent. It’s working. We’re safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can’t have it. But I did you a big favour.” Tony stands and turns around to face the press. “I’ve successfully privatised world peace.”

 

Both hands make peace signs and everyone stands up, all talking at once. “What more do you want? For now, I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns.” Tony says. “Fuck you, Mr Stark. Fuck you, buddy. We’re adjourned. We’re adjourned for today.” The senator hisses. Tony puts on his sunglasses. Rhodey’s still sitting down and has the same look on his face as Pepper did. Basically, they’re both tired of Tony not taking serious things seriously. “Okay.” He says.

 

“You’ve been a delight.” The senator seethes.

 

Tony ignored his, shaking hands with the people in the crowed. “My bond is with the people. And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there’s one thing I’ve proven it’s that you can count on me to pleasure myself.” Tony ushers Pepper and (Y/n) along with him as he leaves and Happy drives them home.

 

 

Tony and (Y/n) were in the, repaired, basement lab, because of course they were. Tony clapped his hands with a commanding “Wake up, daddy’s home.” And the tech comes back online. There’s four Ironman suits on display.

 

“Welcome home, sir. Congratulations on the opening ceremonies. They were such a success, as was your Senate hearing. And may I say how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your clothing on, sir.” Jarvis says. “I’m not even going to ask.” (Y/n) shakes her head.

 

The sound of a blender catches their attention and the robot U knocks the blender over as Tony calls his name. “I swear to God, I’ll dismantle you. I’ll soak your motherboard. I’ll turn you into a wine rack.” Tony scolds, turning back to the monitors. “How many ounces a day of this gobbledegook am I supposed to drink?” Tony asks. “We are up to 80 ounces a day to counteract the symptoms, sir.” Jarvis replied. Tony downs the cup.

 

“Check palladium levels.” Tony says, pricking his thumb on a piece of his tech. “Blood toxicity, twenty-four percent. It appears that the continued use of the Ironman suit is accelerating your condition. Another core has been depleted.” Tony pulls the arc reactor out of his chest and pulls the core out, it was rusted and burning already. “Those are running out quick.” (Y/n) comments. “I have run simulations on every known element, and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core.” Jarvis replied.

 

Tony replaces it with a fresh one and places the reactor back in his chest with a few deep breaths. “You are running out of both time and options. Unfortunately, the device that’s keeping you alive is also killing you.” Jarvis says. Tony lifts his shirt up to examine the dark blue lines sprouting from the reactor. “Miss Potts is approaching. I recommend that you inform her-.”

 

“Mute.”

 

“Papa!” (Y/n) scolds. “You keep your mouth shut too, ya’hear me.” Tony points at her. (Y/n) rolls her eyes with a huff but nods. “Good girl.” Tony ruffled her hair. He turned the screen back to the screen saver and tugged his shirt down just as Pepper enters.

 

“Is this a joke? What are you thinking?” Pepper snaps. “What?” Tony asks. “What are you thinking?” Pepper repeats. “Hey, I’m thinking I’m busy. And you’re angry about something. Do you have the sniffles? I don’t want to get sick.” Tony says. “Did you just donate-.”

 

“Keep your business.”

 

Both walked around the room, Tony avoiding Pepper and Pepper actively following Tony.

 

“-our entire modern art collection to the- the-.”

 

“Boy Scouts of America.” (Y/n) supplied. “Boy Scouts of America?” Pepper said, hearing it but not focusing on the girl watching them bicker. “Yes. It is a worthwhile organisation. I didn’t physically check the crates but, basically, yes. And it’s not “our” collection, it’s my collection. No offence.”

 

“No, you know what? I think I’m actually entitled to say “our” collection considering the time that I put in, over 10 years, curating that.”

 

“It was a tax write-off. I needed that.”

 

“You know, there’s only about eight thousand and eleven things that I really need to talk to you about.”

 

“Dum-E. Hey, stop spacing out. The Bridgeport’s already machining that part.”

 

“he Expo is a gigantic waste of time.”

 

“I need you to wear a surgical mask until you’re feeling better. Is that okay?”

 

“That’s rude.”

 

“There’s nothing more important to me than the Expo, and (Y/n), obviously, It’s my primary point of concern. I don’t know why you’re-.”

 

“The Expo is your ego gone crazy.”

 

Tony picked up a painting of Ironman. “Wow. Look at that. That’s modern art. That’s going up.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

 

“I’m gonna put this up right now. This is vital.”

 

“Stark is in complete disarray. You understand that?”

 

“No. Our stocks have never been higher.”

 

“Yes, from a managerial standpoint.”

 

“You are… Well, if’s messy then let’s double back”

 

“Let me give you an example.”

 

“Let’s move onto another subject.”

“No, no, no, no. You are not taking down the Barnett Newman and hanging that up.”

 

“I’m not taking it down. I’m just replacing it with this.”

 

Tony stands on a desk and take the Barnett Newman painting down to replace it with the Ironman one. “Let’s see what I can get going on here.”

 

“Okay, fine. My point is, we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people.”

 

“Yeah. Don’t say “wind farm.” I’m already feeling gassy.”

 

“And to the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea by the way. Those people are on payroll-.”

 

“Everything was my idea.”

 

“-and you won’t make a decision.”

 

“I don’t care about the liberal agenda any more. It’s boring. Boring. I’m giving you a boring alert.” Tony jumps off the table. “You do it.”

 

“I do what?”

 

“Excellent idea. I just figured this out. You run the company.”

 

“Yeah, I’m trying to run the company.”

 

“Pepper, I need you to run the company. Well, stop trying to do it and do it.”

 

“You will not give me the information-.”

 

“I’m not asking you to try-.”

 

“-in order to-”

 

“I’m asking you to physically do it. I need you to do it.”

 

“I am trying to do it.”

 

“Pepper, you’re not listening to me!”

 

“No, you are not listening to me.”

 

“I’m trying to make you CEO. Why won’t you let me?”

 

“Have you been drinking?”

 

“Chlorophyll. I hereby irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries effective immediately. Yeah, done deal. Okay? I’ve actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not.” One of the robots brings him a tray which a bottle and glasses on it. “Doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak, trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be. And then I realised it’s you. It’s always been you.” He pours champagne. Pepper sits down, shocked and confused. “I thought there’d be a legal issue, but actually I’m capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you.” He hands her a glass. She doesn’t take it. “Congratulations? Take it, just take it.”

 

“I don’t know what to think.” Pepper seems happy, and takes the glass without too much thought. “Don’t think, drink. There you go.” The pair tap their glasses. "Guys' child over here." (Y/n) says. "You're mature." Tony replies noncommittally.


	2. Assistant

“The notary’s here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?” Pepper walks in. (Y/n) was doing her own paper work, technically school work Tony had assigned Pepper to assign (Y/n). She was being home schooled. She was ninety percent sure neither Tony or Pepper had legal authority to have a home school but whatever.

 

“I’m on Happy time.” Tony replied, elbowing Happy in the face and giving a unapologetic “Sorry” after. “What the hell was that?” Happy grunts.  “It’s called mixed martial arts. It’s been around for three weeks.” Tony replied. “LIAR!” (Y/n) called. “TRAITOR!” Tony yelled back. “It’ called dirty boxing, there’s nothing new about it.” Happy confirms. “Ha!” The child sneers. Tony stuck his tongue at her.

 

“All right, put them up. Come on.” Tony ushers Happy. A girl with dark red hair walks in and both men have their attention diverted to her. (Y/n) blinks at her curiously. “I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company.” Pepper says. “I need you to initial each box.” The lady says.

 

Happy taps Tony on the back of the head with a light punch, not enough to hurt him. “Lesson one. Never take your eye off-.” Tony sidekicks Happy in the gut and he crashed into the boxing net with a grunt. Many clangs were heard after words and Tony pointed to the girl. “What’s your name, Lady?”

 

“Rushman, Natalie Rushman.” She replied. “Front and centre. Come into the church.” Tony says. “What?” (Y/n) asks. “No. You’re seriously not gonna ask-.”

 

“If it pleases the court, which it does.” Tony replied. Pepper sighed and turned to Natalie. “It’s no problem.” The redhead says. “I’m sorry, he’s very eccentric.” Natalie enters the ring and Tony take a big swing form a water bottle. It did not contain water. “Can you give her a lesson?” Tony asks, turning to Happy. “No problem.” He replied.

 

Tony steps out of the ring and approaches Pepper, calling her name. “What?” She asks. “Who is she?” Tony asks. “She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that.” Pepper replied. “I need a new assistant, boss.” Tony says. “Yes, and I’ve got three excellent potential candidates. They’re lined up and ready to meet you.” Pepper replied. “I don’t have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it’s her.” Tony says. “No it’s not.” Pepper deadpans.

 

“You ever boxed before?” Happy asked Natalie. “Yes, I have.” She replied. “What, like, the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?” Happy asked. “God, Happy, get some boundaries.” (Y/n) says, not even looking up from her work. “I like her, is she your niece?” Natalie asked. “Pretty much, she’d Tony’s adopted girl.” Happy says.

 

“How do I spell your name, Natalie?” Tony called. “R-U-S-H-M-A-N.” Natalie spells out. “What, are you gonna google her now?” Pepper asks. “ I thought I was ogling her. ” Tony replied, numerous files popping up on his computer. “Wow. Very, very impressive individual.” He murmurs. “You’re so predicable, y’know that?” Pepper asks.

 

“She’s fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?”

 

“I can.” (Y/n) says. Both adult look at her for a second. “No one speaks Latin.” Pepper says, to which Tony repeats it. “It’s a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can’t speak Latin.” Pepper says. (Y/n) shrugs. “I’m gonna need to do a test on the languages you know because unless you’re fluent in Italian you know all the same languages as Natalie.” Pepper says. “Sono fluente in italiano.” Pepper ignored her.

 

“Did you model in Tokyo? ‘Cause she modelled in Tokyo.” Tony says. “Well…” Pepper bites her lip. “I need her. She’s got everything that I need.” Natalie was turned to Tony, listening in. Happy charged at her. “Rule number one, never take your eyes off your opponent.” He goes to take a swing but she grabs his hand and flips him over, legs over his head.

 

“OH MY GOD! Happy…” Pepper says, the adults rushing over. (Y/n) just snickered. “That’s what I’m talking about.” Tony says. “I slipped.” Happy says. “Jarvis can you replay what just happened in the ring?” (Y/n) asked. The screen on the wall illuminates and Natalie wrapping her legs around Happy’s next and taking him down plays.

 

“You did?” Tony asked. “Yeah.” Happy replied. Tony knocks the bell on the side. “Looks like a TKO to me.” He says. Natalie climbs out of the ring. “Just… I need your impression.” She says to Tony. “You have a quiet reserve. I don’t know, you have an old soul.” Tony replied. “I meant your fingerprint.” She says. “Right.”

 

“So, how are we doing?” Pepper asks. “Great. Just wrapping up here. Hey. You’re the boss.” Tony replies. “Will that be all, Mr Stark?” Natalie asks. “No.” – “Yes, that will be all, Ms Rushman. Thank you very much.” Natalie leaves. Tony turns to Pepper. “I want one.” He says. “No.”

 

* * *

 

 

The car pulls up to _Hotel de Paris_ , a crowd sheering for Stark as the small group piled out of the car. “It’ Europe, whatever happens in the next twenty minutes just go with it.” Tony says as they walk in.

 

“Go with it? Go with what?” Pepper asks. “Mr Stark.” A wild Natalie appears. “Hey.” Tony greets. “Hello. How was your flight?” Natalie asks. “It was excellent. Boy, it’s nice to see you.” Tony says, taking two glasses offered to him by a passing bellboy. “We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don’t mind. Okay?” Natalie asks, taking both glasses off Tony and placing them back on the tray. The man Natalie referred to started taking photos.

 

“When did this happen?” Pepper asked through gritted teeth. “What? You made me do it.” Tony replied. “I made you do what?” Pepper quipped. “You quit. Smile. Look, right there. Stop acting constipated. Don’t flare your nostrils.”

 

“You are so predictable.” Pepper hissed. “That’s the amazing thing.” Pepper stayed back while Tony walked with Natalie, (Y/n) deciding to follow for the hell of it. “Right this way.” Natalie had instructed.

 

“You look fantastic.” Tony compliments. “Why, thank you very much.” Natalie replies.

“But that’s unprofessional. What’s on the docket?” Tony changes subject quickly. “You have a nine-thirty dinner.” She says. “Perfect. I’ll be there at 11:00. Is this us?” Tony quipped. “Absolutely- It can be.” Natalie didn’t seem to like that Tony jumped from topic to topic so quickly. “Great, make it us.” Tony says, already helping (Y/n) to a seat. “Okay.” Natalie sighs, walking over to talk to a manager.

 

“Mr Musk. How are you?” Pepper greets a man, Tony manoeuvring around the table to approach them. “Hi, Pepper. Congratulations on the promotion.” He replies. “Thank you very much.”

 

“Elon, how’s it going. Those Merlin engines are fantastic.” Tony greets shaking his hand. “Thank you. Yeah, I’ve got an idea for an electric jet.” Musk replied. “You do?” Tony asked. “Yeah.” Tony nods “Then we’ll make it work.” Elon leaves and Tony turns his attention to Pepper.

 

“You want a massage?” He asked. “Oh, God. No. I don’t want a massage.” Pepper replied. “I’ll have Natalie make an-.” – “I don’t want Natalie to do-.” – “Don’t want you tense. By the way, I didn’t mean to spring this on you.” – “Thank you very much.” – “Green is not your best colour.”

 

Justin Hammer pops out from behind someone and approaches with a fake warm smile. “Anthony, is that you?” He called approaching. “My least favourite person on Earth.” Tony sighed. “Hey, pal.” (Y/n) made a move from the chair and approached.

 

“Justin Hammer.” Tony greets. “How you doing? You’re not the only rich guy here with a fancy car. You know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair. You guys know each other?” Christine comes out of damn well nowhere. “Hi. Yes.” She says. (Y/n) finally reached them and hugged Tony’s leg, Justin and Christine’s eyes darting to her, then between Pepper and Tony. “Yes.” Pepper says. “Yes, roughly.” Tony agrees. “We do.”

 

“She yours?” Justin asked, eyeing (Y/n). “She’s adopted.” Tony quips. “She’s cute.” Christine says. “She is.” Tony nods. “Why does she have a mechanic leg?” Justin asked. “It was cut off when I was a prisoner of the Ten Rings.” (Y/n) supplies. Justin and Christine were silent. “Oh… how unfortunate.” Christine murmurs.

 

“BTW, big story. The new CEO of Stark Industries.” Justin says, pointing at Pepper and whispering-but-not-really to Christine. “I know, I know.” She says. “Congratualtions!” Justin beamed. “My editor will kill me if I don’t grab a quote for our Powerful Women issue.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Can I?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“She’s actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair. I thought I’d throw her a bone, you know. Right?” Justin says. “Right. Well, she did quite a spread on Tony last year.” Pepper says. “And she wrote a story as well.” Tony adds. “It was very impressive.” Pepper nods. “That was good.” Tony compliments. “It was very well done.” Pepper continued.

 

“Thank you.” Christine smiled. “I’m gonna go wash.” Pepper says. “Don’t leave me.” Tony says, Pepper leaving him anyways. “Hey, buddy. How you doing?” Justin pats Tony’s shoulder. “I’m all right.” Tony replied in a strangled tone. “Looking gorgeous.” – “Please, this is tough.”

 

“Can I ask you- “Fomage.” -Is this the first time you guys have seen each other?” Christine asks as Tony places his sunglasses on and hides (Y/n) from the gaze of a camera that Justin was forcing him to pose for. “God, that’s so awful.” Tony groaned. “Listen, is it the first time you’ve seen each other since the Senate?” Christine reiterated.

 

“Since he got his contract revoked…” Tony started. “Actually, it’s on hold.” Justin corrects. “-when you were attempting to…That’s not what I heard. What’s the difference between ‘hold’ and ‘cancelled’? The truth?” Tony countered. “Yes, what is it?” Christine asked. “No. The truth is… Why don’t we put that away?” Justin turned Christine’s recorder off. “The truth is, I’m actually hoping to present something at your Expo.” Justin says. “Well, if you invent something that works, I’ll make sure I get you a slot.”

 

“Mr Stark.” Natalie says, approaching. “Yes?” He asks. “Your corner table is ready.” She says. “I actually have a slot this year, yes I do.” Justin says. “Hammer needs a slot, Christine.” Tony retorts. “We kid, yeah, we kid, we’re kidders.”

 

Tony walks away with Natalie and into a separate room alone. He came back and sat between Natalie and (Y/n). “What’d it say?” the child whispered to him. “…fifty-three.” He’d hesitated, but knew he wouldn’t be able to lie. “Papa!” she scolds quietly, it does gain Natalie’s attention though.


	3. Stolen

A little into the dinner Tony leaves again. “Is that man always like this?” Natalie asks. “Hundred percent.” (Y/n) replied. “She what’s your story, short stack?” she asks. “Wow rude.” (Y/n) counters. “You’re awfully snarky for a kindergartener, are you secretly one of Tony’s robots?”

 

“I’m partly one on Papa’s robots.” (Y/n) replied, showing off the robotic leg. “How’d that happen?” Natalie asked. “Back in Afghanistan, my parents were there for work. I was kidnaped, defied rules, got my leg sawed off, met Mr Yinsen and papa, escaped, and now here I am.” The young child summarised. “Oh, wow.” Natalie was speechless.

 

“(Y/n), don’t throw that all on someone at once.” Pepper says. “Yes, ma’am.” She replied. “Happy said you were adopted but I never realised the circumstances. Honestly I thought it was just a publicity stunt by Stark.” Natalie says. “Oh, so did I don’t worry.” Pepper replied, the pair of women laughing at this. “Oh I have some things to do.” Natalie stands up and leaves. A familiar voice catches (Y/n)’s attention.

 

“When the hell did he change?” Her eyes were trained on the TV where. “Langu-…” Pepper cut herself off as she looked at the TV. “Natalie. Natalie!” the redhead looks at Pepper. “Yes, Miss Potts?” she asks. “What do you know about this?” Natalie looks to the screen and frowns. “This is the first that I have known of it.” She says. “This, this cannot happen.” Pepper says. “Absolutely. I understand. How can I help you?”

 

“Where’s Happy?” Pepper asks. “He’s waiting outside.” Natalie replies. “Okay, get him. I need Happy.” Pepper says. “Right away.” Natalie nods, walking away. “Papa…” (Y/n) sighs, shaking her head. While Natalie was getting Happy, the other two were stuck watching the television. A guy in an orange suit walked onto the race trace, brandishing whips of electricity and cutting part of a red race car in half.

 

Happy walked in, red case handcuffed to his wrist and the girls bolted after him, slamming into the car and ignoring their seatbelts. “Go! Go!” Pepper yelled as Happy slamming on the accelerators. “Hang on!” Happy says, slamming through a yellow track wall and driving into the track, going the wrong way. “Happy, if we die in this car I am going to kill your ghost!” (Y/n) yells.

 

“Give me the case.” Pepper says. “Here, take it.” Happy retorts in a very unhappy tone. “Where’s the key?” Pepper asks. “It’s in my pocket.” Happy snaps. “Car!” Happy barely swerves around it and the guy hits Tony’s car, making it go flying.

 

Happy keeps driving, even through the flames of a recently blown up car and only comes to a stop when he hits someone, pinning him to the fence with Tony avoiding the collision by climbing said fence. “HOLY SHIT HAPPY!” (Y/n) yells. “Language!” Both adults snap at the child. “Are you okay?” Tony asks, walking up to the car window. “Yeah.” Happy replied. “Were you going for him or for me?” Tony asked. “-‘cause I can’t tell!” – “I was tryn’a scare him.”

 

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?” Pepper snapped at Tony. “Better security.”

 

“GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW!”

 

“I WAS ATTACKED! WE NEED BETTER SECURITY!”

 

“Get in the car.” Happy groans. “You’re CEO. Better security measures. God, it’s embarrassing. First vacation in two years.” When Tony opened the door on the opposite side of the car, the man Happy had rammed into the fence used his whips to cut the door clean off. Happy reversed then slammed back into him. “Hit him again, hit him again!” Tony says. “Take the case!” Pepper yells, Happy continuing to reverse and accelerate into the man. “STOP BANGING THE CAR!”

 

Happy’s startled by his airbag and the guy take his chance to slice down the middle of the car. “OUT! OUT!” (Y/n) screamed, pressing closely to Pepper and attempting to open the door. The side of the car above their heads is cut off and Pepper throws the case out of that.

 

Tony opens it and the Ironman suit clicks around his body. He kicks the car, not hard enough to make it flip but enough to get them out of the way. The guy gets a few good hits on Tony with his whips and Tony manages to blast him a few times, the guy rams Tony into the car and Tony wraps one of the whips around his arm and uses it to get closer to the guy. Tony flips him over his shoulder and pulls out the arc reactor the man must’ve made on his own.

 

The CKS, whatever that is, the French version of a SWAT team probably, drag the man away and Tony examines the reactor in his hand, crushing it. “Papa!” (Y/n) jumps out of the car and goes to hug him but he holds his hand out in protest. “The suit’s damaged, you could get hurt.” All that mean really was she’d get a big long hug after he got it off. They went to the police station after to interrogate the man.

 

“We ran his prints, we got nothing back, not even a name.” an officer says in French. “Where are we going?” Tony asks the officer, again in French. “Over here, we’re not even sure he speaks English, he hasn’t said a word since he got here.” The officers say, directing Tony. “Five minutes.” The officer agrees and (Y/n)’s smart enough to stand back and let Tony enter on his own.

 

A few minutes later, it couldn’t have been five minutes, there’s a knock and Tony leave the cell, directing (Y/n) with his hand on the back on her head.

 

 

They were on the plane home from Monaco, Pepper had the news on and no one really liked what they were hearing. (Y/n) was on a seat beside Pepper, not asleep but she had her head on Pepper’s lap nonetheless, the elder woman’s hands raking gently through her hair. “It’s just unbelievable. It proves that the genie is out of the bottle and this man has no idea what he’s doing. He thinks of the Iron Man weapon as a toy. I was at a hearing where Mr Stark, in fact, was adamant that these suits can’t exist anywhere else, don’t exist anywhere else, never will exist anywhere else, at least for five to ten years, and here we are in Monaco realising, ‘These suits exist now’.”

 

“Mute.” Tony says, the TV doing just that. “He should be giving me a medal, that’s the truth.” He says, entering with a plate and utensils. “What is that?” Pepper asked. “This is your in-flight meal.” Tony replied, pulling the lid off of the plate. It might’ve been egg but it was hard to tell. “Did you just make that?” She asks. “Yeah, where do you think I’ve been for the past three hours?” Tony quipped. “Tony, what are you not telling me?”

 

“I don’t want to go home. At all. Let’s cancel my birthday party and… We’re in Europe. Let’s go to Venice, Cipriani. Remember?” Tony asked. “Oh, yes.” Pepper replied. “It’s a great place to be… healthy.” Tony stutters. “I don’t think it’s the right time, we’re in kind of a mess.” Pepper sighs. “Yeah, but maybe that’s why it’s the best time, ‘cause then we can-.”

 

“Well, I think as CEO I need to show up.” Pepper cut in. “As CEO you are entitled to a leave.” Tony retorted. “A leave?” Pepper asked. “A company retreat.” Tony supplied. “A retreat? During a time like this?” Pepper questioned. “Just a ride, well, I’m just saying, to recharge our batteries and figure it all out.”

 

“Not everyone runs of batteries, Tony.” Pepper says sternly.

 

 

(Y/n) was sitting with Tony, silently in the lab while he looked at holograms. “Query complete sir. Anton Vanko was a Soviet physicist who defected to the United States in 1963.However, he was accused of espionage and was deported in 1967. His son, Ivan, who is also a physicist, was convicted of selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan, and served 15 years in Kopeisk prison. No further records exist.” Jarvis says.

 

The glass doors swing open and Rhodey enters. “Tony, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now. Listen. I’ve been on the phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up the PCH, knocking down your front door and taking these. They’re gonna take your suits, Tony, okay? They’re sick of the games. You said nobody else would possess this technology for 20 years. Well, guess what? Somebody else had it yesterday. It’s not theoretical anymore. Are you listening to me? Are you okay?”

 

Tony looked at him. “Let’s go.” He tried to stand and failed. (Y/n) was quick to grab the palladium box and slide back to Tony, gently pulling the reactor out and replacing the core. “Is that supposed to be smoking?” Rhodey asks. “It’s neutron damage. It’s from the reactor wall.” (Y/n) says. “You had this in your body?” The question was directed at Tony. “And how about the high-tech crossword puzzle on your neck?” (Y/n) stops to look at it. “Road rash.” Tony supplies, obviously not fooling either of them.

 

Tony grabs his water bottle, not even filled with water, and looks back. “What’re you two looking at?” He asks. “I’m looking at you. You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and it’s unnecessary. You don’t have to do this alone.” Rhodey says. “You know, I wish I could believe that. I really do. But you’ve gotta trust me. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I’m doing.” Tony retorts. (Y/n) goes to say something, but Tony’s glare makes her close her mouth again.

 

 

It was safe to say (Y/n) didn’t trust Tony alone anymore. He was examining the reactor in his chest, the toxicity levels at ninety-eight. He was standing at the foot of his bed, whilst doing this with (Y/n) watching from the bed, pillow in her grasp.

 

“Do you know which watch you’d like to wear tonight, Mr Stark?” Natalie asks, walking into the room without warning. Tony uses his robe to hide the marks. “I’ll give them a look. I should cancel the party.” Tony says. “Probably.” She replies. “Yeah. ‘Cause it’s…” He hesitated on a word. “Ill-timed.” Natalie supplies. “Right, sends the wrong message.”

 

“Inappropriate.” Natalie hands Tony a drink. He takes a sip. “Is that dirty enough for you?” she asks. “Gold face, brown hand. The Jaeger. I’ll give that a look. Bring them over.” Natalie hands him the collection of watches. “I’ll take that. Why don’t you-.” Natalie sits on the arm of the chair and uses make up to hide a bruise on Tony’s cheek. (Y/n) blinked. “I gotta say it. It’s hard to get a read on you. Where are you from?”

 

“Legal.” She replied. “Mendax.” (Y/n) says. Natalie shushed her. “Can I ask you a question, hypothetically? Bit odd. If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?” Tony cut in, ignoring the girls. “I’d do whatever I wanted to do with whoever I wanted to do it with.” Natalie replied. “Come on (Y/n), it’s late.” She says. the child frowns and looks at Tony, who finished sculling his drink. “Fine.”

 

She follows Natalie out, despite already knowing where her own room was. “What made Mr Stark bring that up?” She asks. (Y/n) doesn’t reply. “We can’t help him if we don't know what’s wrong.” She continues. “It’s the palladium.” (Y/n) caves in. “The use of the Ironman suit and the arc reactor is killing him.”

 

Natalie leans down and pats the child’s head. “Good girl, now get to bed, the adults will deal with this, okay?” (Y/n) met Natalie’s eyes. “Please save him.” She says. “Ostav' eto tetke Nat, khorosho?” she asks. “Khorosho tetya.” (Y/n) replies. “Khoroshaya devochka, spokoynoy nochi.” Natalie says, kissing (Y/n) forehead and standing to leave. “Dobroy nochi.” (Y/n) goes to her room and curls up tightly under the sheets for warmth.

 

The sound of lots of glass smashing and a loud beat work (Y/n). Tony’s birthday, obviously.

 

She stumbled down the stairs, happy to see the living room was devoid of people, until Rhodey walked in. “What’re you doing up, princess?” He asks. “I heard noises.” She says, still in a tired haze. “That’s because Papa’s being a little bad.” Rhodey says. “Uncle Rhodey needs the armour, can you help him?” the young child nods and he accompanies her down to the basement.

  
“Papa’s improved the suits since six months ago, so it’s just doing to do its thing.” She says, watching Rhodey have the suit fixture itself around his body. “Thanks kiddo, how about you stay here, okay?” (Y/n) nods slowly and yawns. “Okay.” She lays in one of the car backseats and falls asleep again.

 

She awoke the next time to a huge almost explosion sound. She walks up stairs and gapes at the large holes in the living room, then finds her way into the party area. “Papa!” She approaches the red suit lying dormant by the fireplace. “Papa’s fine.” He says shakily. “He just got into a fight with uncle Rhodey, that’s all.”

 

“Where’s Pepper?” He asked, somehow managing to stand. “I don’t know.” (Y/n) says. “I don’t think there’s anyone else here anymore.” Tony hobbled and (Y/n) helped him stabilise. “I’m hungry.” Tony says. “Are you hungry? Let’s get donuts.” Still in the Ironman suit, Tony picks (Y/n) up and flies off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin -   
> Mandex = Lair
> 
> Russian -   
> Оставь это тетке Нат, хорошо? = Leave this to Aunt Nat, ok?  
> Ostav' eto tetke Nat, khorosho?
> 
> Хорошо тетя = Okay aunty  
> Khorosho tetya
> 
> Хорошая девочка, спокойной ночи = Good girl, good night  
> Khoroshaya devochka, spokoynoy nochi
> 
> Доброй ночи = Goodnight  
> Dobroy nochi


	4. SHEILD

The pair sat in the encasing of a fake donut, on top of the actual café where said donuts were bought. (Y/n) nibbled on one in thought, watching the sun rise over the horizon, she wasn’t sure what time they’d left but it must’ve been five or six am. Very odd for a party to go until day…

 

“Sir! I’m gonna have to ask you to exit the doughnut.” Tony peered over the edge down at the man and sighed, picking (Y/n) up and gently flying down. In silence, the trio walk into the café and sit down. Tony next to the window, (Y/n) next to him and Fury across from them.

 

“I told you I don’t wanna join your super-secret boy band.” Tony says, sipping a milkshake. “No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself. How’s that working out for you?” Fury asks, tilting his head. “Is that good for tiny Stark?” he asks. “Her name is (Y/n).” Tony mutters. “It’s- It’s-I’m sorry. I don’t wanna get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honestly I’m a bit hung over. I’m not sure if you’re real of if I’m having-.”

 

“I am very real. I’m the realest person you’re ever gonna meet.” Fury cut in. “Just my luck. Where’s the staff here?” Tony asked. “That’s not looking so good.” Fury says, ignoring Tony and eyeing the black veins climbing his neck. “I’ve been worse.” Someone walks over, (Y/n) keeps her eyes on the table. “We’ve secured the perimeter but I don’t think we should hold it for too much longer.” She says. Both (Y/n) and Tony look up. “You’re fired.” Tony says. “That’s not up to you.” Natalie replies, sitting next to Fury, a small smile on her lips when she looked at (Y/n). (Y/n) smile back.

 

“Tony, Tiny, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff.” Fury says. “Hi.” Tony greets. “Tetya Nat.” (Y/n) beams. “I’m a SHIELD shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury, (Y/n) here allowed us to determine the severity last night.” Nat explains. “Traitor.” Tony murmurs. “I suggest you apologise.”

 

“You’ve been very busy. You made your girl your CEO, you’re giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn’t know better-.” Tony cut Fury off. “You don’t know better. I didn’t give it to him. He took it.” Fury nods. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. He took it? You’re Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit?” Fury turned to Nat. “Is that possible?”

 

“Well, according to Mr Stark’s database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage.” Nat replied. “What do you want from me?” Tony asks. “What do we want from you? What do you want from me?” Fury mocks and Nat leaves. “You have become a problem; a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the centre of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with.” Nat comes back with a needle. “Hit him.” She shoves the needle into Tony’s neck.

 

“Oh, God, are gonna steal my kidney and sell it? Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds?” Tony asked. Nat, Fury and (Y/n) watch as the rash disappears from his neck. “What did she just do to me?” Tony asks. “What did we just do for you? That’s lithium dioxide. It’s gonna take the edge off. We’re trying to get you back to work.” Fury replies. “Give me a couple of boxes of that. I’ll be right as rain.” Tony reasoned. “It’s not a cure, it just abates the symptoms.” Nat says. “Doesn’t look like it’s gonna be an easy fix.” Fury hums. “Trust me, I know. I’m good at this stuff. I’ve been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I’ve tried every combination, every permutation of every known element.”

 

“Well, I’m here to tell you, you haven’t tried them all.” Fury replies with a glare. (Y/n) tugs on Tony’s arm. “Let him help, Papa. I don’t want to lose you so soon.” Tony looked at the young child he’d adopted from the cave of Afghanistan and sighed. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

The house was destroyed, yet the SHEILD agents had still decided to place chairs down for Fury and Tony to sit down on in the middle of the room, glass still on the floor. Tony and (Y/n) had gotten dressed for the day and sat watching the balcony, (Y/n) in Tony’s lap.

 

“That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology.” Fury says. “No, it was finished. It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturised it and put it in my-.” Fury cut Tony off. “No. Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery.” He explains.

 

“Just him, or Anton Vanko in on this too?” Tony asked. “Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn’t deliver they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next twenty years in a vodka-fuelled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco.” Fury says.

 

“You told me I hadn’t tried everything. What do you mean I haven’t tried everything? What haven’t I tried?” Tony asks. “He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started.” Fury says whimsically. “He said that?” Tony queries. “Are you that guy? Are you? ‘Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart.” Fury retorts. There was a silence. “I don’t know where you get your information, but he wasn’t my biggest fan.” Tony quipped.

 

“What do you remember about your dad?” Fury asks. “He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it’s a little tough for me to digest when you’re telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he’s passing it down. I don’t get that. You’re talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school.” Tony answers, (Y/n) hugging Tony’s chest. He pulled his hands through her tangled hair absentmindedly as a result. “That’s not true.” Fury says. “Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did.”

 

“As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of SHIELD.” Fury says, checking his watch as two agents walked by holding a metal case. “What?” Tony asked. “I got a two o’clock.” Fury says dismissively. “Wait, wait, wait, wait. What’s this?” Tony asks, watching as the men placed the metal case down. (Y/n) slipped from his lap giving Tony the opportunity to stand as Fury did.

“Okay, you’re good, right?

“No, I’m not good.”

 

“You got this? Right? Right?”

 

“Got what? I don’t even know what I’m supposed to get.”

 

“Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact. You remember Agent Coulson, right?” Fury refers to said agent beside him. “Yeah.” Tony nods. “And Tony, remember, I got my eye on you.” Fury leaves. “We’ve disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck.” Natasha, as that was her real name, says. “Poka-poka tetya Nat.” (Y/n) says, waving at Natasha. “Poka-poka malen'kiy Stark.” Natasha replies, finally leaving.

 

Tony turns to Phil, agent Coulson? Phil. “Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I’ll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that’d be nice.” Tony says. “I’m not here for that. I’ve been authorised by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch  _Supernanny_ while you drool into the carpet. Okay?” Phil says. “At least put a good show on.” (Y/n) groans. “That’s my girl.” Tony says proudly. “But, yeah, I think I got it, yeah.” Tony adds quickly. “Enjoy your evening’s entertainment.” Phil says, leaving. Tony and (Y/n) look at the box the SHEILD agents left behind.

 

“Property of H Stark.” (Y/n) reads.

 

The case was filled with blueprints for the arc reactor, news articles and video reels.  “Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust heath,” Tony flipped through a notebook as the video of his father played. “and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. I’m Howard Stark, and everything you’ll need for the future can be found right here. City of the Future? City of Tomorrow? City of-.” On camera Howard backtracks and tries his speech again.

 

“I’m Howard Stark and everything you’ll need in the future can be found right here. So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I would like to personally- Tony, what are you doing back there? What is that?” Mini-Tony on the video had picked up a model off of the set-up Howard had made. “Put it back, put it back where you got it from!” Mini-Tony placed the building back. “Where’s your mother? Maria! Go on. Go, go, go, go.” A man picks Mini-Tony up and takes him away muttering; “All right, I think we got the uh, I’ll- I’ll- I’ll come in and-” The rest was cut off as the scene changed.

 

“Are you waiting on me?” Someone off camera asks. Howard drinks from his glass, holding a finger up as if to say; ‘just a sec’ and then the video changes again.

 

“So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I’d like to personally show you my ass. I’d like to… I can’t… This is… I can’t… We have this, don’t we? This is a ridiculous way… Everything-” Tony flipped tot eh end of the notebook where empty pages resided, pages left blank due to his father’s death. “is achievable through technology.” Tony throws the book to one side and drinks from a glass. “Tony.” He looks up at the mention of his name.

 

“You’re too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you’ll realise that it represents a whole lot more than just people’s inventions. It represents my life’s work. This is the key to the future. I’m limited by the technology of my time, but one day you’ll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you.”

 

(Y/n) stands up from her place on the floor and hugs Tony. She hears him sob and grip the back of her shirt(/dress/jacket) tightly. Tony’s large frame shook as he cried, years of pent up emotions coming out and all (Y/n) did was run her fingers through his hair and listen to his soft wailing.

 

* * *

 

Phil Coulson wasn’t very good at his job seeing as Tony and (Y/n) managed to get off the premises through one of Tony’s cars and drive somewhere. He stops by a guy selling strawberries.

 

“How much?” Tony asks in Spanish. “Six dollars, six.” The man replied. “I don’t have any dough, here.” Tony slides his watch off and hands it to the guy. “No, sir, that’s too much.” The guy replies. “No, it’s fine, take that, it’s fine.” Tony assures. “No, señor.” The man refuses. “Take it. Take it. I don’t like people handing me things. If you just drop that there, that’d be great.” The man places the strawberries in the backseat. “Are you Ironman?” the guy asks. “Sometimes.” Tony drives off. “We believe in you!” The man calls.

 

In the Stark building, Tony left (Y/n) in a separate room whilst he spoke with Pepper, Happy and Natasha, probably. When Tony came back he looked over each of the items in search of whatever he was looking for. “Hey, this is the town model from the video.” (Y/n) chimes. Tony follows her gaze and tears the white sheet off of said model. He makes a telescope with his hand and eyes the dome shape. “Help me carry this.” He says. Tony manages to the fold it then the pair drag it to the car and shove it in the passenger seat, (Y/n) taking her place in the back and sucking on a strawberry in bliss as her hair whipped around in the wind.

 

(It’s a roofless car. Because it’s Tony Stark’s.)

 

“Jarvis, could you kindly Vac-U-Form a digital wire frame? I need a manipulate-able projection.” Tony says, the model set up and ready for use. “Nineteen seventy-four Stark Expo model scan complete, sir.” Jarvis replied. “Hoe many buildings are there?” Tony asked whilst lifting the blue projection away from the actual model. “Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?” Jarvis asks. “That was rhetorical. Just show me.” Tony clicks his fingers and the projected model spins until it sits on it side. “What does that look like to you Jarvis? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here. Highlight the unisphere.” Tony makes the ‘unisphere’ larger, the highlight making it a golden colour. He pauses and looks over the model. “Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them.”

 

“What is it you’re trying to achieve, sir?” Jarvis asks. “I’m discovering… Correction. I’m rediscovering a new element, I believe.” Tony replies, examining the layout. “Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees.” Tony flicks them away. “Parking lots, exits, entrances. Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework.” Tony collects the ball left behind and pulls it back, expanding it to the size of the room. “Dad.” The model now resembles a nucleus and Tony expands it. “Dead for almost 20 years, and still taking me to school.” Tony giggles and claps his hands together, the model minimizing with him so he could hold it between his fingers.

 

“The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium.” Jarvis says. “Thank dad.” Tony mumbles. “Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesise.” Jarvis continued. Tony hums in thought and Dum-E chirps curiously. “Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We’re back in hardware mode.” Tony beams, clapping his hands together and standing.

 

Tony marked out walls and allowed his small child to help him demolish said walls. Thankfully, Tony was responsible enough to keep her away from the jackhammer when he used it to pull the floor apart. (Y/n) just sat to the side sipping from a juice box for that. Tony pulled out the wiring box from beneath the floor and placed a cord from that floor to the garage beneath. Using these structures, he used pipes to string together electricity to work on his thing. Agent Coulson, Phil, walked down stairs and entered.

 

“You’re late to the party.” (Y/n) comments dryly. “I heard you broke the perimeter.” He says. “Both of you.” Tony stopped what he was doing to give Phil an odd look. “Uh, yeah, that was three years ago, where you been?” he asks, moving on with his project. “I was doing some stuff.” Phil replied. “Yeah, well, me too and it worked.” Tony replied whilst Phil stepped over to Tony’s blueprints. “Hey, I’m playing for the home team Coulson, you and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers. Now, are you gonna let me work or break my balls?” Phil tutted. “Is that anyway to be talking around a child?” He asks. It took all of (Y/n) self-control not to empty her juice box at him. Plus, then she wouldn’t have a juice box and then she’d be sad.

 

“What’s this doing here?” Phil asks, holding up what looked to be a half made shield. Ha. Irony. “That’s it. Bring that to me.” Tony says. Phil looks sceptical, but brings it over anyways. “You know what this is?” he asks. “It’s exactly what I need to make this work.” Tony replied, taking the shield from him. “Lift the coil. Go, go. Put your knees into it.” Again, sceptical but willing, Phil lifts the extremely heavy coil and Tony slides the shield under it. “There you go. And… Drop it. Drop it.” The coil drops with a thud as Phil groans. Tony places a measuring thingy no one remembers the name of on top. “Perfectly level. I’m busy. What do you want?”

 

“Nothing. Goodbye. I’ve been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico.” Phil says. “Fantastic. Land of Enchantment.” Tony replied. “So I’m told.” Phil says quickly. “Secret stuff?” Tony asks. “Something like that.” Phil nods. “Good luck.”

 

“Bye.”

 

The pair clap their hands together and shake each other hand. “Thanks.”

 

“We need you.” Phil says. (Y/n) knitted her eyebrows together from where she sat.

 

“Yeah, more than you know.” Tony replied. “Not that much.” Phil reasoned, turning around and leaving. Tony watched him for a moment. (Y/n) waited until Phil was out of ear shot before turning back to Tony. “That interaction had thick sexual tension, what the hell?” Tony tossed a bolt at her, it bounced off her leg. “Don’t speak to your father like that.”

 

Tony set up a contraption (Y/n) didn’t bother asking about. “Initialising prismatic accelerator.” Jarvis says. Tony attempts to turn a steering wheel of some kind. “Approaching maximum power.” Jarvis warns. Using a wrench as a lever, the wheel is turned. The laser shooting out causes a large hole in wall with scorch marks around it illustrating the path and setting half of Tony’s house of fire. Eventually it’s concentrated on a triangle which begins to glow blue. “Well that was easy.” Tony grunted. He removes the triangle from its place with a pair of pliers. “Congratulations sir. You have created a new element.”

 

Tony places the triangle element into a new arc reactor, watching the blue glow flicker and make a beeping sound (Y/n) didn’t like. “Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics.” Jarvis says. (Y/n) supposed the beeping sound didn’t always need to be a bomb about to go off. Dum-E sprayed the fire extinguisher nowhere near the fire. (Y/n) sighs and Tony hits his head on the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тетя Нат = aunt Nat  
> Tetya Nat
> 
> пока пока тетя Нат = bye bye aunt Nat  
> poka poka tetya Nat
> 
> пока пока маленький Старк = bye bye little Stark  
> poka poka malen'kiy Stark


	5. Medal

“Dum-E can you clean up the mess? You’re killing me, you I know I don’t-.”

 

“Incoming call with a blocked number, sir.” Jarvis cut in. “My phone privilege is reinstated. Lovely.” Tony leans into the speaker, apparently expecting Phil. “Coulson. How’s the Land of Enchantment?” Instead he’s met with a thick Russian accent. “Hey Tony, how you doing?” Ivan chuckled. “I double cycle.” Tony hesitated for a second. “What?”

 

“You told me double cycle’s more power. Good advice.” Ivan says. “You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy.” Tony chirps. “You too.” Tony sighs and mutes his end of the call. “Trace him.” He says. “Sir.” Jarvis confirms. “Now, the true history of Stark name will be written.” Ivan continues, oblivious to this face. “Jarvis where is he?” Tony asks. “Accessing the Oracle grid. Eastern Seaboard.” Jarvis replies. “What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you in 40 minutes.” Ivan’s voice continues. “Sounds good. Let’s get together and hash it out.” Tony murmurs, not unmuting his end of the call. “Tri-State area. Manhattan and outlying boroughs.” Jarvis says. “I hope you’re ready.” The call ends. “Call trace incomplete.”

 

Tony looks at the screen the call had been on, then the map he’d been using to trace the call and then a side screen portraying an advert for Hammer Industries. Tony’s eyes then fell on the new arc reactor and he replaced the old one with it. “Sir!” Jarvis says, disagreeing with Tony’s actions. “You want to run some tests, run them. And assemble the suit while you’re at it. Put it together now.” Tony demands. “We are unclear as to the effects.” Jarvis argues. “I don’t wanna hear it Jarvis.” Tony snaps.

 

Tony coughs and sputters as the reactor powers up in his chest, (Y/n) saw the black lines leaving his skin though. The blue glow of the reactor blinds (Y/n) and she’s forced to look away though she does hear Tony over the glass shattering sound the reactor was making; “That tastes like coconut. And metal. Oh wow, yeah!”

 

* * *

 

(Y/n) was left with access to the monitors as Tony suited up flew away. She had access to Tony’s coms unit and listened in, unsure of what to do, when suddenly an idea hit her. “Jarvis, is there any way I can get to the expo?” (Y/n) asked. “I can drive one of the cars for you.” The AI offered. “Great, do that, thanks.” She got herself into a car and placed a communicator in her ear.

 

She heard voices as soon as she activated it. “This whole system’s been compromised!” Rhodey’s voice says with urgency. “Hurry up, Jarvis.” (Y/n) whines, thankfully, the car does go faster. “Let’s take it outside.” Tony’s voice comes through. “No, no!” Rhodey’s voice counters. “Jarvis, break in, I need to own him.” Tony snaps. Apparently Jarvis can multitask because he’s now apparently doing two things. “Tony, Tony, I’m locked on. I have target lock.” Rhodey says frantically. “On what?” Tony asks. “On you!”

 

The car arrives at the expo and (Y/n) rushes in. “Pepper! Nat!” She calls, running through and listening to the boys and Jarvis over the coms. “Pepper!” (Y/n) cried. She found Pepper with Natasha and hugged them both. “What’s happening, (Y/n)?” Natasha asked. “Papa’s in the suit, he’s fighting the guy. Russian!” (Y/n) snaps. “Russian? I-Ivan? Is he fighting Ivan?” Natasha asks. “No, Rhodey was in the suit that followed.” Pepper shakes her head. “Justin modified the suit. Ivan told Papa he’d tell the true story of the Stark history.” (Y/n) says.

 

“Dyadya Rhodey is locked in the suit, he’s not controlling it. Jarvis is trying to override it.” (Y/n) changes the topic. “So we’ve got to override the override.” Pepper says. “Let’s go override this bitch.” (Y/n) tugged Pepper along. “Language.” Both women scold.

 

“He’s locked us out of the mainframe.”

 

“Who’s locked you out of the mainframe?” Pepper asked, the girls walking into the tech room where Justin, a lackey and a technician were standing around a computer. “Please, please, go away, go away. I have this handled.” Justin says. “Have you now?” Pepper asked with so much judgment (Y/n) nearly laughed. “Yes, I do. In fact, if your guy hadn’t showed up, this wouldn’t be happening. So, please, now go away. Thank you.” He turned to the technician. “Listen, we got to get these bitches out of here. What?” Natasha slammed him onto the desk.

 

 “You tell me who’s behind this. Who’s behind this?” she demands. “Ivan. Ivan Vanko.” Justin wails. “Where is he?” (Y/n) asks. “Yeah, like I’m gonna-.” Using her mechanical leg, (Y/n) kicks him in the face, blood and a bruise already forming. “At my facility.” He whimpers. Natasha leaves and Pepper dials someone. “I need the NYPD, please.” She says to the operator. “No, no, no!” Justin whines, wiping blood from his nose. “Command Central.” Pepper says, ignoring him. “No, no, honey. Don’t call the authorities.” Justin begs. “Okay. Right away. Right away.” Pepper says into the receiver. “Step aside.” (Y/n) glares at Justin and he side steps, not wanting to be kicked again. Pepper approached the technician. “Tell me everything you know. Go.” She ushered the technician and (Y/n) along with her.

 

“Each set of drone is communicating in its own unique language.” The technician says. “Well, choose one and focus on that.” Pepper hisses. “Have you tried Russian? Why don’t you try Russian?” Justin snaps.

 

* * *

 

 

“I told you that five minutes ago.” Justin complained. The NYPD enter. “That’s your guy here.” Pepper says to them. “Excuse me?” Justin snapped as the officers attempted to handcuff him. “You are under arrest.” The officer says. “Are you kidding me?” Justin hisses. “Hands behind your back sir.” The officer sighs. “I’m trying to help here. I get it. I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to pin this on me, huh? That’s good. That’s good. You’re starting to think like a CEO, taking out the competition. I like that. You think you’re making a problem for me?” Justin was being led away as he continued. “I’m gonna make a problem for you. I’m gonna be seeing you again real soon.”

 

The conversation continued outside.

 

“When they get here, I think you should station them at the south, east and both west exits.” Pepper says. “We shut down the 7 train in and out of Willets Point already.” The officer replies. “Well, have city buses there to ferry people to operating lines.” Pepper points out. “Yeah. Are you coming with us?” The officer asks. “No, we’re gonna stay until to park is clear.” Pepper says, ruffling (Y/n)’s hair. “Okay.” The officer shrugs and walks away.

 

(Y/n) turns her coms on so Pepper could hear. “Yes, for the moment, I’m not dying. Thank you.” Tony’s voice comes through. “What do you mean you’re not dying? Did you just say you’re dying?” Pepper asks, perking up at the sound of his voice. “Is that you? No, I’m not. Not anymore.” Tony’s voice replies. “What’s going on?” Pepper asks. “I was going to tell you. I didn’t want to alarm you.” Tony says. “You were gonna tell me? You really were dying? Did (Y/n) know?” Pepper questions. “Yes.” The child nods. “You didn’t let me.” Tony replies. “Why didn’t you tell me that?” Pepper asks. “I was gonna make you an omelette and tell you.”

 

“Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming Tony. Looks like the fight’s coming to you.” Natasha’s voice chimes in. “Great. Pepper?” She hums. “Are you okay now?” she asks. “I am fine. Don’t be mad. I will formally apologise-.”

 

“I am mad!”

 

“-when I’m not fending off a Hammeroid attack.” Tony finished. “Fine.” Pepper sighed. “We could have been in Venice.” Tony reasons. “Oh, please.” Pepper rolls her eyes. The conversation ends there as Tony gets back to fighting. “Did you really know he was dying?” Pepper asks, turning to (Y/n). “I helped build the reactor, ‘course I knew what it was doing to him.” She retorts. “Why would he hide something like this?” She whimpers. “Papa’s used to doing thing’s alone,” (Y/n) shrugged. “I guess her thought no one would miss him.” Pepper stared at the young girl in shock. They stood in silence for a while, contemplating just what exactly they could do.

 

The girls could hear a high pitched beeping sound. “That’s not good.” (Y/n) says, warily making a motion to Pepper they should leave as the woman stared at the Hammeroid quizzically. Pepper gave a startled scream when the pair where suddenly pulled into the arms of Tony’s suit and blasted into the air, said Hameroid exploding in the process. Tony flew miles away in top of a building and set the girls down, his suit twitching involuntarily. Tony tugged his helmet off.

 

“Oh my God. I can’t take this anymore.” Pepper says, hyperventilating. “You can’t?” Tony asks. “I can’t take this.” Pepper ignores him, as usual. “What’re you- Look at me!” Tony replied, referring to the sparks and twitching his suit was doing. “My body, literally, cannot handle the stress. I never know if you’re gonna kill yourself or wreak the whole company or-or hurt (Y/n). Tony you adopted a child and you were dying!” Pepper extends a hand out to refer to (Y/n) though neither adult really acknowledges her as a human being.

 

“I think I did okay.” Tony replied as everything in the distance explodes. “I quit. I’m resigning. That’s it.” Pepper gulps down waves of air like she’d been starved off it. “What did you just say? You’re done? That’s surprising. No, it’s not surprising. I get it. You don’t have to make excuses.”

 

“I’m… I’m… I’m not making any excuses.”

 

“You actually were just making excuses. But you don’t have to.”

 

“No, I wasn’t making an excuse. I’m actually very justified.”

 

“Listen. Hey, hey. You deserve better.”

 

“Well…”

 

“You’ve taken such good care of me. I’ve been in a tough spot, but you got me through it, so… Right?” Tony says. “Thank you.” Pepper sighs. “Yeah.” Tony nods. “Thank you for understanding.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s uh- let’s talk clean-up.” Tony says, changing the subject. “I’ll handle the transition. It’ll be smooth.” Pepper replies, going back to the ‘I have to deal with Tony’s messes’ mind-set. “Okay. What about the press? Because you only had the job for a week. That’s gonna seem-”

 

“Well, with you it’s like dog years.” Pepper cut in. “I know.” Tony sighs. “I mean, it’s like the Presidency-” Tony pulls Pepper in for a kiss and (Y/n) smiles. “Weird.” Tony muses as they pull apart. “No, it’s not weird.” Pepper whispers. “It’s okay, right?” Tony asks softly. “Yeah.” Pepper nods. “You wanna run that by me again?” Tony asks. They kiss again but don’t get too far into it.

 

“I think it was weird,” (Y/n) smiles at Rhodey, sitting on the edge of the roof. Tony and Pepper pull away in shock, and (Y/n) watched the pair only now seem to notice she was with them. “You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape.”

 

“I had just quit, actually.”

 

“Yeah, so we’re not…”

 

“You don’t have to do that. I heard the whole thing.” Rhodey replies. “I wouldn’t mind having to call Pepper mom officially.” (Y/n) chimes. “You two should get lost.” Tony says. “I was here first. Get a roof.” Rhodey retorts. Tony laughs. “I thought you were out of one-liners.” he muses. “That’s the last one.” Rhodey replies.

 

“You kicked ass back there, by the way.” Tony says, changing the subject, apparently something he was very good at. “Watch your language, there’s a child present,” Rhodey says, pointing at (Y/n). “Listen, my car got taken out in the explosion, so I’m gonna have to hang on to your suit for a minute, okay?”

 

“Not okay. Not okay with that.” Tony says, shaking his head. “It wasn’t a question.” Rhodey flies off and Tony turns back to (Y/n). “How’s Pepper going to resign if I don’t accept?” he asks. Pepper chuckles as the young girl replies; “She could have you arrested for harassment.”

 

* * *

 

Tony sat in a SHEILD operative base with the news playing on the large holo-screens and two files on a desk in front of him, (Y/n) by his side as always. Tony slides the ‘AVENGERS INITIATIVE PREMLIMIARY REPORT’ towards himself and goes to open it. Director Fury stops him.

 

“I don’t think I want you looking at that. I’m not sure it pertains to you anymore. Now this on the other hand, is Agent Romanoff’s assessment of you. Read it.” He says handing Tony a different file. “She also said (Y/n) could join the SHEILD agent training program.” He added, looking at the young girl.

 

“’Personality overview. Mr Stark displays compulsive behaviour.’ In my own defence, that was last week. ‘Prone to self-destructive tendencies.’ I was dying. I mean, please. Aren’t we all? ‘Textbook narcissism’? Agreed. Okay, here it is. ‘Recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative. Iron Man? Yes.’ I gotta think about it.” Tony reads aloud from the folder. “Read on.” Fury instructs.

 

“’Tony Stark not… not recommended’? That doesn’t make any sense. How can you approve me but not approve me? I got a new ticker. I’m trying to do right by Pepper. I’m in a stable-ish relationship. I’m taking better care of (Y/n).” Tony argues. Fury walks around the table and leans against it beside Tony’s chair.

 

“Which leads us to believe at this juncture we’d only like to use you as a consultant.” Tony stands and offers his hand. They shake. Clasping his other hand on top of Fury’s, Tony says; “You can’t afford me.” He goes to leave, (Y/n) following, but turns around again.

 

“Then again, I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for a small favour. Rhodey and I are being honoured in Washington and we need a presenter.” He says.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Fury replies, standing up. Tony smiles slightly.

 

* * *

 

“It is my honour to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes and Mr Tony Stark, who is, of course, a national treasure.” The senator from before pinned the medal to Rhodey first. “Thank you Lieutenant Colonel, for such and exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this.” He says. “Thank you, sir.” Rhodey replies. The guy moved on to Tony. “Mr Stark. Thank you for such as exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this.” Tony winces. “Oh, sorry. Funny how annoying a little prick can be, isn’t it? Let’s get a photo.” The senator seethed, standing between the pair and smiling for a photo. Tony raised his hands up to give the peace sign to the cameras and Rhodey stood firmly with his hands behind his back.

 

(Y/n) pulls Pepper onto the stage with her and hugs Tony best she can with her height. Tony picks her up and wraps the other arm around Pepper’s hip. A nice family shot it would be if the senator guy got out of the way.


End file.
